


Busted

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “Kiss me like you miss me.”“We’re going to get caught you doof.”“We’ll be fine.”—They hadn’t gotten a day together that consisted of the two of them in a very long time and they were going to make the most of it.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Summer time was great. They didn’t have school to worry about. Craig’s parents were at work, Tricia was babysitting, and usually Craig and Tweek, who were usually both at work, must’ve done something right to end up with the exact same day off this week. It was nice. They had the whole Tucker house to themselves. They laid tangled together on the couch under a blanket watching some terrible movie that had piqued Tweek’s interest as they were flipping through the channels about an hour or so ago and Craig went with it. Anything for his boyfriend. 

Craig watched as Tweek would smile or laugh during the movie. The way his nose scrunched up and his eyes would close as his smile grew wider. No matter how many times he watched that happen it always made Craig melt. 

“Hey,” he was shifted from his trance to look at his boyfriend who was nuzzled up against his side, green doe eyes staring up at him. “Why’re you staring?”

Craig shrugged. He didn’t have a reason. He was just enthralled with his boyfriend. Anything he did made Craig feel like the luckiest guy alive. “Am I not allowed to stare?”

“No no! I just— I don’t know man.” Craig watched as Tweek bit the corner of his bottom lip, staring back at the television. “It’s nice being here with you.”

Craig watched the smile tug on Tweek’s lips. It was soft but it was genuine. Craig loved his smile. Hell Craig loved everything about the blonde at his side.

“We haven’t been alone in a long time you know,” Craig hummed out as his fingertips drew lazy lines on Tweek’s shoulder.

It was easy for Tweek to get the message. He knew what Craig meant.

They were alone with no parents. No siblings. No distractions. Everything that would usually pull them apart in the hustle and bustle of their separate lives was nonexistent right now. In this moment they had each other. And it was nice, perfect even, and they wouldn’t dare let this opportunity slip through their fingers.

“Hey Tweek—“ but he was cut off by his boyfriend’s lips meeting his own. It was quick and gentle but it sent sparks shooting through Craig’s body. 

When Tweek pulled away his face was dusted with a light pink. Craig’s lips still parted and eyes still closed as it hadn’t yet clicked in his brain that Tweek had pulled away. It took several seconds for him to realize, pouting as he stared Tweek down.

“Why’d you stop?”

Honestly, Tweek didn’t know. Maybe it was just to look at Craig’s face. Maybe it was to just catch his boyfriend off guard for a few moments. “Because I did.” He was being snarky but he wasn’t rude.

Tweek loved to tease. He loved to get a reaction out of his boyfriend.

“Can I have another kiss then?” It was unlike Craig to ask but the smile that lined his features made Tweek’s heart flutter.

He nodded, who was he to deny Craig another kiss when he had asked so nicely?

Tweek cupped Craig’s cheeks while Craig’s hands went to Tweek’s sides. They scooted closer to each other and allowed their lips to meet slowly. It was slow and sweet, but it was filled with so much love and affection. Tweek’s hands trailed down to his boyfriend’s shoulders while Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist before leaning him back on the couch.

The blanket that was once resting comfortably on their legs had fallen to the ground, long since forgotten, as they shifted their positions. 

It felt so good to be alone again. It felt so good to have this moment together. They had let the world fall away, leaving them as the only thought on the others mind. It was easy to get wrapped up when there were no distractions. But neither minded. They lived for these moments of privacy seeing as they were few and far between now a days. 

“Craig,” Tweek was breathless as he pushed Craig up gently. But the other wasn’t giving up that easily. His lips darted to the blonde’s freckled neck where he lined the bare skin with kisses and gentle bites which earned him soft whimpers and breathy noises from his boyfriend. “Craig.”

“Hmm?” Craig didn’t stop showering Tweek with affection. He wasn’t going to waste a second of their privacy. 

When Craig bit down over Tweek’s pulse point all of his thoughts went out the window. Tweek’s arms wrapped around Craig’s neck and pulled him down to get him closer while one of Craig’s hands supported his weight so he wouldn’t crush his boyfriend while his other hand slowly began pushing up Tweek’s shirt, exposing his torso. 

When they parted Craig sat up and looked towards the front door. The curtains were open. That needed to be fixed.

“Where’re you going?” Tweek asked as he sat up, pulling his shirt back down. His eyes followed all of Craig’s movements. His mouth making an ‘O’ shape when he realized his boyfriend was shutting the curtains. “Good idea.”

“Thought so... more privacy.”

When Craig sat back down Tweek scooted in close and kissed Craig’s jaw. It was quick but Tweek noticed how Craig’s cheeks turned a bright red.

It was so easy to get him worked up. But Tweek wasn’t one to talk. Craig made him turn into a puddle of goo whenever he showered him with affection, which was always. It was nice that he got to see this side of Craig that no one else got to see. It made Tweek feel special. Craig put on this stoic face around their friends but when it was just the two of them? Tweek got to see Craig smile. He got to see Craig be flustered, see him blush.

“Where were we?” Craig practically purred out as he nuzzled his nose against Tweek’s cheek, the subtle stubble on his chin tickling his skin.

“You were kissing me...”

So Craig kissed him.

“And you were biting my neck...”

So Craig bit his neck. It was a game at this point. Tweek could ask Craig to do just about anything right now and he would probably do it.

But damn his impatience. Damn his need for Craig’s lips to be pressed against his own. So Tweek lifted Craig’s chin so allow their lips to meet again. And both couldn’t help but sigh in happiness at the gentle touch. But the gentleness didn’t last. Their kiss quickly became hungry, needy. It was wonderful. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither heard the front door open. Neither heard the footsteps echo around them. Neither felt the back of the couch sink down a little bit by a sudden push.

“Craigory.”

The couple quickly separated at the sound of the new voice in the room, each scooting to opposite sides of the couch as Tweek his his face in his hands and Craig pulled his shirt up to cover the lower half of his face only leaving his eyes exposed.

Talk about an embarrassment. 

“Patricia!”

“You act like this is the first time I’ve ever seen you eating your boyfriend’s face.”

Well that made Tweek’s face turn even more red. Not only did Tricia walk in on them she had seen them kiss before! 

“You’ve seen us kiss before?!” Tweek couldn’t stop himself from blurting it out.

“Don’t act so surprised. You’ve been together for seven years of course I’ve seen you two kiss before.”

And those were the last words she spoke to them before making her way upstairs. 

Both boys were left embarrassed, Tweek more so than Craig, at their sudden intrusion. But sometimes these were the chances you took when you dated someone with a younger sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr means another oneshot from me. I really do hope you guys enjoyed this one!
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated!


End file.
